plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conga Dancer
'Conga Dancer ' was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. They are summoned by the Conga Leader in a conga line directly from the grave it spawned. They will keep being summoned as long as the Conga Leader keeps moving. Overview The Conga Dancer is continuously spawned from the grave while a Conga Leader is present. The first one will spawn two seconds after the Conga Leader has, but the others after will spawn every four seconds. They will continue spawning at this pace until either the Conga Leader has to stop and eat a plant, or if the leader gets killed. It absorbs 12 normal damage shots, and degrades at 4, 8 (at which point, the Feather Hat falls off), and 11 normal damage shots, before it dies at 12 normal damage shots. Facebook description Despite mindlessly following Conga Line Leader everywhere he goes, Conga Line Dancer is an independent thinker with startling opinions. The stuff on her recipe blog will blow your mind. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Strategies Conga Lines, when they reach full size, will be extremely deadly to try to deal with. Using a Jalapeno to kill them all will leave only any that were rising from the grave, making it significantly easier. However, if no instant kills are brought, killing Conga Dancers quickly is advised, as a group of ten or twenty can overrun most tough defenses. One or two Snow Peas backed up with Plant Perk will help with one or two, but Flaming Peas with some Sweet Peas should be used in later waves. Although Conga Dancers have the same speed as the Conga Leader, this does not necessarily mean they will follow. If for any reason the Conga Leader is stopped, the Dancers will keep going forward regardless. Appearances *Sweaty Palms: All levels *U of Z: 1, 4, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23, 24 *Frostbite Falls: 7, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 *Mildew Meadow: 2 to 6, 10, 18, 19, 21 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 6, 7, 15, 18, 19, 20, 23 *The Sever Glades: 1, 3, 6, 12, 14 *The Sand Dooms: 11 to 24, 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 21, 23 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot, The Chilly Lot Gallery Conga Dancer first de.PNG|Conga Dancer first degrade. CongaDancerDegrade2.PNG|Conga Dancer with its hat and tutu under its second degrade. CongaDancerHatless.PNG|Conga Dancer under its third degrade. A conga dancer in its first dancing potion .jpg|A dancing Conga Dancer. Hello mah lady =).png|A Conga Dancer's back. Weird Conga Dancer.jpg|Conga Dancer's first official photo (note the interesting appearance). Trivia *Despite the fact that its leader is Mexican-styled, it is not. *It is referred to as "Congaline Zombie" in the in-game tips. *This is the first female zombie that can be fought against in the entire series. **If you count outside the games, PopCap advertisements includes a Queen Zombie which is definitely female too. **The Conga Dancer is also called "Conga Line Follower" in some quests. **However, the first official photo of the Conga Dancer has a fruit basket on its head, eyelashes and lipstick, but the final version does not have those, making it look like a male though it is still considered a female. *There is a rare bug where sometimes Conga Dancers still come out from the grave despite that the leader is dead. *This zombie can be "unearthed" without encountering it. By using instant kills to kill the Conga Leader before it summons any dancers on the first level, the resulting Facebook post will say the Conga Dancer is discovered without actually encountering it. *This zombie is as strong as a Conehead Zombie except slower when a Conga Leader is present. *The Conga Dancer and the Imp are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures that do not have an in-game description. ru:Танцор Конга Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear Zombies